


Outrunning Karma

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [44]
Category: Hermitcraft, MindCrack
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Doc is having delusions of his greatest desire.





	Outrunning Karma

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is an older story, before Bdubs joined season 6 lol

"Hey Doc, it's been a while!" Etho threw an arm around Doc's shoulders, startling him.

"Etho?" Doc blinked. "Where have you been? I've missed you man!" The shock wore off, and Doc hugged Etho tightly.

"I was passing by and thought I'd stop in!" He chuckled. "How's Hermitcraft?"

Doc smiled breathlessly. "Amazing! There are so many great people here, and I've made so many cool things! I'll have to show you around if you have time!"

"I've only got a few minutes sadly. I'm actually waiting for Beef and Bdubs to meet me here." Etho explained.

"Wait, how did you get into Hermitcraft? You aren't whitelisted anymore, are you?"

"You worry too much Doc, can't you just be happy we're here?" Beef rounded the corner with a smirk.

"Beef! It's been a while!" Doc beamed. "Where are you guys heading? Starting a new world?"

"We've actually gotten back together, and we're playing on Mindcrack again!" Bdubs also bounded around a corner, throwing an arm around Beef.

"Really? That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, well most of Mindcrack is back together you know." Etho pointed out. "Did you not get an invitation?"

Instantly Doc flushed. "Well, I did get an invitation..."

"You sure moved on quick, huh?" Beef sighed.

"Huh?"

"One season, the nHo rules the server, the next you act like we never existed." Beef shook his head.

"No, you know that's not true! We're still the nHo, I'm just-"

"-You're just waiting for us to come back to you. News flash Doc, we moved on." Etho stated flatly. "And you should too."

"Wait- Wait, guys, but what about-?" Doc stammered.

"But nothing dude! We had fun back then, but you know why we all left. Things weren't working out, and they never will. We moved on and got older, while you stayed here and stayed the same." Bdubs shook his head.

"Guys listen to me! What is wrong with you? Where's the goofy Bdubs I remember? And intro boy, Beef?" Doc reeled, attempting to salvage the situation. "What about princess Etho?"

"You just don't get it! We. Moved. On." Beef sighed, walking away. "I gotta go."

"Doc, it wasn't your fault, but you can't force us to come back and relive old memories! I'm outta here, man." Bdubs chased after Beef, leaving Etho and Doc.

"Etho... Not you too?" Tears poured down his face.

Etho simply looked at Doc. "You're trying to pull your past into the present. Either come back to Mindcrack, or stay with Hermitcraft. You can't have everything Doc, that's your biggest flaw."

Each word stung like a knife in Doc's gut. Suddenly he couldn't stand straight, and he staggered towards Etho. Etho simply watched as Doc fell at his feet.

"Etho... You're my best friend. I can't lose you." He whispered.

"Seems like you're pretty good friends with Ren, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Etho... but... Can you ever forgive me?" Doc looked up to Etho with eyes red from crying, and was met with a cool, neutral expression.

"This isn't the first time, you know. You always were the weakest nHo member. You're lucky we didn't dump you earlier- you murderer." He spat.

Doc flinched. "Etho... I'm sorry. Everything I did- I did it to protect you. I miss you, Etho."

"You've made your choice Doc. Get over yourself." And Etho disappeared.

"ETHO NO!! Not Etho, no no no, Etho, please come back Etho..." Doc's voice cracked and faded, leaving him crying silently on the cement.

Ren placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay man?"

"Etho.." He rasped.

"Good riddance, right? What a heartless jerk! You've got me and everyone on Hermitcraft! Who needs a couple of prissy princesses like them anyway?" Ren laughed.

"Princess Etho..." Doc sobbed.

Ren rolled his eyes. "This is why they left, you know. The nHo was a powerful group, but you're a crybaby. Cmon man, maybe you should go back to Mindcrack where you belong." Ren stood and walked away.

Doc lay there, unable to cry anymore. Nobody wanted him. He was a crybaby, a waste of space. He wished for the past but wouldn't leave the present. He was a murderer.

Doc the redstoner; more like Doc the crybaby.

Doc the crybaby.

Doc.

Doc?

Doc, wake up!

"Effho..." Doc mumbled.

"You're awake, thank goodness!" Ren threw his arms around Doc, startling him. "I found you asleep on the pavement in the shopping district and I was worried!"

"Wait, but... Etho...?" Doc sat up, glancing around quickly. He could still feel the tears staining his cheeks.

"Etho isn't here man. You were yelling his name and stuff in your sleep- are you feeling alright?"

"I'm outrunning my karma."


End file.
